Rider (Saint George)
Summary Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Rider's True Name is Georgios (ゲオルギウス, Georugiusu), also known as Saint George, the Dragon-Slaying Saint (ドラゴン殺しの聖者, Doragon-Goroshi no Seija). Although Georgios is a holy man, his heroic saga is by no means inferior that of your average knight. A saint of the Catholic Church whose main stories are in the Golden Legend, a collection of legends on saints, and in the Seven Champions of Christendom. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Rider, Georgios, Saint George, The Dragon-Slaying Saint Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 23 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Saint, Rider-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Energy Lances, Expert Swordsman, Durability Negation, Can call forth his magic steed, Bayard, Is granted "unlimited defensive power" when defending others, A-Rank Magic Resistance, Resistance to any form of indirect magical attack such as Transmutation, Petrification, and Mind Manipulation, Can ride virtually any modern vehicle with complete proficiency, Has a proficiency for slaying Dragons, Can give foes a Draconic attribute, Bayard is able to completely nullify any attack that would result in lethal wounds a single time Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (Has the same strength parameter as Archer, who could parry blows from Saber and Lancer with difficulty), Ascalon can bypass normal durability Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Mach 15 with Mach 45 reactions, should be comparable to most other Servants like King Arthur and Alexander the Great) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the finest athletes, is unhindered by his heavy armor, cloak, and sword) Striking Strength: Class TJ via power-scaling Durability: At least City level+ (Has A+ Rank Endurance, making him even more durable than King Arthur or Heracles), higher with Guardian Knight and Ascalon (Is stated to be granted "unlimited power of protection" when defending others and Ascalon is stated to defend against all harm) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with Ascalon, Several dozen meters with Interfectum Dracones Standard Equipment: His shield and armor, His Noble Phantasms: Ascalon and Bayard Intelligence: Known for his many tales of protecting the weak and defending the faith, he is a Servant whose true worth is only demonstrated while in a defensive position, in which he is virtually unrivaled. Despite his status as a holy man, George is also an immensely skilled combatant, having slayed a Dragon, a Phantasmal Beast of the highest-class, single-handedly by pinpointing is sole weak spot and piercing it with Ascalon. Due to this legend, George bears a particularly affinity for fighting dragons or those with a dragon-attribute such as King Arthur and Siegfried. Finally, as a Saint he is also extremely well-versed in the Christian faith and virtually everything that pertains to it. Weaknesses: Guardian Knight only activates when defending others, making it unsuitable for one-on-one battles without the presence of a party to protect, George must give up the invulnerability provided by Ascalon and Guardian Knight to activate Ascalon's special ability, He is extremely kind, honest, upright, and will not resort to tactics that would place innocents in danger. Noble Phantasms Ascalon.png|Ascalon: The Blessed Sword by Which Force is Slain Ascalon_FGO.gif|Ascalon's Activation '-Ascalon: The Blessed Sword by Which Force is Slain' (力屠る祝福の剣アスカロン, Chikara Hofuru Shukufuku no Ken Asukaron): The sword of Saint George, an invincible weapon that delivers its holder from those who would intend harm. Its "invincibility" comes not from capacity to defeat foes, but capacity to defend from all harm. However, by reversing its protective power, it can becomes a sword that pierces through any kind of armor. Due to the legends in which Saint George slayed a dragon, it also possesses two auxiliary abilities: * Abyssus Draconis: Thou Shalt a Serpent Become (汝は竜なりアヴィスス・ドラコーニス, Nanji wa Ryū Nari Avisusu Dorakōnisu): is an ability possessed by Saint George that transfigures a target into a draconian being. In function, it appears to be associated with his cross-emblazoned surcoat, but that is just a focus. The phenomenon is initiated through his unshakable faith, and the surcoat cannot be used to independently activate as a Noble Phantasm. * Interfectum Dracones: Dragon Slayer ( 竜殺しインテルフェクトゥム・ドラーコーネース, Ryū-goroshi Interufekutumu Dorākōnēsu): A gestalt Noble Phantasm possessed by Saint George that is brought forth through his nature as a Dragon Slayer and the capabilities of his sword Ascalon to deal massive damage to beings of draconian origin. The blade form deployed in melee combat can be used as a medium to release lance-like projectiles of light, piercing targets at long range. '-Bayard: The Phantom War Horse' (幻影戦馬ベイヤード, Beiyādo Gen'ei Senba): The steed of Saint George and the reason for his classification as Rider. It is a magical, white horse granted to George by a witch who fell in love with him, despite her initial intentions to bewitch and tempt him as detailed in the chronicles of the "Seven Champions of Christendom." The rider of Bayard is said to be impervious to harm, and for a single time, the horse is capable of completely nullifying a lethal attack. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to withstanding the spells of many sorcerers when magecraft retained its ancient might, Rider has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering him virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation) '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Due to being famous for riding the Phantom Horse, Bayard, George has a B-Rank in this ability, allowing him to ride any modern vehicle with complete proficiency. However, Monstrous Races and Phantasmal Beasts are beyond his ability to control. Personal Skills '-Battle Continuation' (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): A skill that measures one's ability to remain alive in the face of extreme injuries and one's ability to return to allied territory after being defeated. Due to his A Rank proficiency in this skill, George has the ability to continue fighting effectively even in the face of grievous injuries and can only be downed by a decisively fatal wound, being driven further on by his faith and his desire to protect those dear to him. '-Guardian Knight' (守護騎士, Shugo Kishi): A skill that temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others. Due to being the guardian of the many kingdoms and cultures under the flag of Christianity, Saint George is always expected to "guard over others" as shown by his A+ Rank in this skill, granting him "unlimited pwoer of protection" when defending others. '-Soul of a Martyr' (殉教者の魂, Junkyō-sha no Tamashī): A mental protection skill that negates mental interference, nullifying attempts at Mind Manipulation and preventing him from feeling needless uncertainty, doubt, or hesitation. George has a B+ Rank in this skill for his unwavering faith in the face of persecution and torture, giving him great resistance to such attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Knights Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 7